Deep Inside of You
by Calypso122
Summary: A new vampire is in town, with special powers, that comes the same time as an old friend..Challenge fic
1. She

Author: Calypso122 Title: Deep Inside of You Rating: PG-13/R (Language and some...smut) Summary: Another Challenge Fic. Challenge below.  
  
Part One: She  
  
Willow and Buffy are sitting in their dorm. Both are on Willow's bed. They've been quiet for a bit, thinking in their own little worlds. "God, Willow, I don't see how you do it." Willow snaps her head up and pays attention to Buffy's questioning. "Do..what?" "The girl-on-girl thing. I'd die if I didn't have the guy." "The guy..or Angel?" Buffy smiles at her. "Both. I mean, it's just.. last night was so.. amazing." "Amazing? Huh. I was wondering what brought this up." "Yeah. I mean, I remember before me and Angel first..and it was tough." "Tough?" "Yeah, to have him..but not. I mean, actually, having him.." "I understand." "It was weird too. I mean, we talk about sex a lot. I couldn't talk to him about it." A look of worry and concern crosses the redhead's face. "But you can now..right?" "Oh yes. But then, it was awkward. We tried talking about it. Did you know vampires could blush?" "Why no, I didn't." "Confirmed. But.. I just hmm.. Then, we couldn't talk about sex, but now we can talk and and freely have." "You don't say." "Yeah, I still don't get it though. How do you do it?" The Wicca prepares to explain, "Well, me and Tara can still.." "But she's.. a she." "Makes it all the more better." The blonde just smiles at her friend. "Aw, that's sweet Willow," she checks the clock, "but, it's sunset. Meaning I have to cut this short. Because vampires don't let slayers have girl- talk. So, I'm off. But we're finishing this later. Understood?" Willow just smiles. Buffy goes to Angel's apartment on the way to the graveyard. She knocks on the door and greets him with a kiss. "Hey there." "Hey yourself," the vampire responds. "What's wrong? You look..troubled?" "Nothing's wrong." "Really? Then what's with the "Something's-wrong-but-I'm-not-going- to-tell-Buffy" face?" "The what?" The blonde at this looks distressed, "You look like something is bothering you. "It's. Nothing." Buffy looks hurt by his harshness. "I'm sorry.. it's nothing though." "Okay. But.. okay. I need to patrol. I was just stopping by on the way.." "Alright, I'll go grab the weap-.." She cuts him off, "No, that's okay. I'm just going to do a quick sweep." "Oh. Okay. Well, call if you need backup?" "You know I will. Hey, I'm probably going to head back to the dorm after sweeps, I'm pretty tired.. you're more than welcome," she adds suggestively, "Willow will be out tonight." "I'll meet you there." The blonde slayer continues her voyage to the graveyard. She begins talking to herself. 'Heeerrre vampires. I want to..play.' A vampire is hiding in the bushes. She's not too tall, or overly built with muscle. She looks like she died young, maybe in her late teens or early twenties. She's got blonde hair, and hazel eyes, that seem to glow a light green, apposed to the normal vampire-yellow. Her face contorts back to a human and she steps out of the bushes, approaching Buffy. "Hello?" questions the vampire. "Who are you?" responds the Slayer, raising her stake. "I'm Kaylee. Mind putting that wooden thing..down? You're scaring me." Off a questioning glance, the blonde responds, "Kaylee? You're not from around here. You've got..an accent." "So I've heard. Born and raised in the South. East Coast. Moved to Los Angeles for college." "You're a little ways from LA." "Didn't do too well there." The slayer is now interested in the girl in the graveyard so late's story. "Oh. So, what brings you to a graveyard," the slayer pauses to check her watch, "at 10:30 at night?" "These guys were chasing me. Said something about being hungry. Perves. I ended up here." "Did you see where they went?" "Um, why? You gonna poke them with your little stick to punish for their horniness or you looking for some sick fun? They're gone now. Anyway, I'm just going to go home." The blonde slayer can't help but to laugh at her humor, "Nope, not tonight. Come on, I'll walk you home." "No, that's okay, I'll survive. I mean, what, they wanted either a dinner date, or..a hooker snack. Neither they're getting. I carry pepper spray," retorted the brunette vampire. "Are you sure? I mean, some people..are rough here." Now smiling, Kaylee replies with, "Good. I mean, that's okay, I'm good." "Alright, well, have a safe night." As Buffy turns to walk away, and Kaylee vamps back out. The vampire thinks to herself, 'Not seeing that as a problem.' Back in Buffy's dorm room Angel takes off his shirt, ready to crawl into bed. Angel starts stretching out. He's worried that Buffy hasn't gotten home yet. The phone rings. "Hello?" His blonde slayer is on the other line. "Angel?" "Who else?" "Need a little help. Not jokes." "Where are you? What's wrong?" "Something's going down..about a block from the Bronze." "Vampires?" "A few. Nasty looking green thing. Bring an ax. Or two. Mr. Pointy isn't enough." "Be right there." "And Angel?" "Yes?" "I love you." "I love you too." Angel hangs up the phone, throws his shirt back on, grabs an ax, and runs out the door. Arriving in the alley where Buffy informed him of, he sees the girl who just staked another vampire. The green demon mentioned earlier is closing in on her. Angel runs up with the ax. He tosses it in Buffy's direction, who quickly grabs and decapitates the demon. The demon's body falls limp. Angel charges one of the vampires, staking him almost instantly. Buffy runs to the last remaining vampire, decapitating her as well. Kaylee watches this whole scene. Pleased with the events, of the demon dying, Angel saving Buffy, and Buffy kicking demon ass, she walks off just as fast and steathly as she came. "New group?," The souled vampire asks his slayer. "Not sure. Should we..," pointing to the remains of the demon, "take some to Giles?" "We'd better." "Fun." After gathering a sample of the demon, the two head back to Buffy's dorm. After going in, Buffy heads to shower. Angel peels back down to what he was wearing when she called. He slips into bed. Buffy drys off, and slips into her sushi pajamas. She follows Angel into bed. "Angel?" "Mm hmm?" "This is nice." "Oh?" "I was just thinking, I'm glad we made it work." "Me too, my love." With that, he leans down and kisses her on the forehead. "Now, go to sleep. You've got to be up and chipper in the morning." "Oh. Grr. That's right. Goodnight Angel." "Goodnight Buffy." He watches her fall asleep. The next morning, there's a knock on Buffy's dorm door. Buffy, thinking it's Willow, yells to come in. She's still laying in bed with Angel. Riley walks in. "Buffy? Hey..I'm back from the jung- What in the hell?" "Riley?" She asks shocked. "Riley." Angel comments displeased that the man who left his lover was back and in the room. "Buffy? Why is he in your..our..bed?" "Our bed? You left me. To go play with demons. In the jungle." She was upset and ranting. "And now I'm back." "You sure as hell won't be back for long." Angel snapped. Not to be outdone, "Stay out of this, Vampire. I'll have the boys down here in a heartbeat to pick you up." "Will you now Riley?" She gets out of bed, and walks towards him. "He's a danger.." "He's got a soul. He's..just like I am." "If that's so..what would happen..if I did this?" He opens the blinds. This forces Angel to begin hissing and crawl under the sheets. "Riley! You ass!" His former lover shouted at him while running over to close the blinds. He grabs her arm. "Don't touch me! You filth!" We could be together!" Buffy simply says, "But we won't be!" "And why is that?" As if it wasn't obvious to him. "I love Angel." "He's a vampire." "And I'm a slayer." "My point exactly. Slayers do what? They slay vampires. Have you forgotten that?" "No. We slay the evil. He's not evil." "And what would you consider evil?" Now being a pissed slayer, she goes off. "Someone who helped breed demons, then expected someone else to clean up their mess." "I wasn't in on that." "I don't care. Get out." "I'm not leaving with out you." "I'm not going with you." "Looks like I'm staying." Buffy starts to shove him. He punches her. "I told you Buffy, you're my girl," Riley says half dragging her across the room. Angel hears this, and crawls out of the bed, vamped out. He manages to pull the shade back down, before beginning to kick Riley's ass. A full-thrown brawl goes out. Angel and Riley are throwing punches and kicks, and the slayer is on the ground shaking. Riley runs over to Buffy with a knife. There's another knock at the door. We see a brunette. She hears the fighting and runs in. She see's Riley raise a knife over Buffy, and Angel laying on the ground injured. He'd been stabbed by Riley. Unaware Riley's human, she goes by instinct, and twists the knife out of his arm, breaking it. She then stabs him in the back. Three times. Riley's body falls limp on the ground. We are now able to see who the brunette was that saved Buffy and Angel, and killed Riley. It was Faith. "Hey girlfriend. Angel." was all the rouge slayer could say. They sit open mouthed. The vampire was the first to speak. "Faith?" 


	2. Benefit of the Doubt

Author: Calypso122 Title: Deep Inside of You Rating: PG-13/R (Language and some...smut) Summary: Another Challenge Fic. Challenge below.  
  
Part Two: Benefit of the Doubt "You're..jail?" he finishes. Quickly followed by the blonde slayer. "Yes. Jail. Murder. That of which I've now witnessed you do twice. Not that I don't appreciate you saving my life.." "Yeah, about that jail thing.. Wolfram bailed me out. They needed me to brew some evil..and what do you mean..murder?" "Faith, he was human! And you killed him!" "He was about to kill you.. Haven't we gone through this before?" "Hence my grand appreciation..but..WHY?" "Well, that's a first, now isn't it, B?" The blonde was shocked. "Oh my god! You realize what you just did..right Faith?" As non-caring as possible, "Played 'Another one bites the dust' without the dust?" "You killed my ex boyfriend! Who was trying to kill me!" "Already been established." After hearing so much of the slayer's going back and forth, the vampire jumps back in. "Wait -- what about Wolfram and Hart?" "Yeah I was a part of some scheme. But, after they got me out, the demon they needed me to keep in control already went buck wild. Killed them dead." "And the demon's current status?" "About the same as his.." Faith points to Riley, laying dead on the floor. "That's good. I guess." "Yeah." "So, what brings you to Sunnydale?" "I figured, okay, out of jail.. pretty much on the sane side, I dropped the murder thing..excluding that guy..Sunnyhell probably needed an extra slayer around." "Always good to have an extra set of stake-happy hands. In the way of a vampire slayer." "Glad to see you so happy to..oh god.." the brunette cuts herself off. The blonde asks: "What?" "That was..the same guy..." The blonde slayer repeats herself "What?" "When we switched bodies, way back when, when I was evil.." Sarcastically, Buffy responds, "Yes, last year..what about it?" "When I got your boyfriend to nail me. That was him. Why in the hell was he trying to kill you?" "Just another guy who couldn't accept rejection" "Dumbass. Deserved to die." Cutting in again, "Faith, remember that thing, about redemption?" "Gotcha boss. Anyway, I better go check in with..Giles? He's still around right?" "We were just on our way there." "Good. I should join. That way, I don't get a stake in my heart." 'That would be a pity' thought the hot blonde slayer. Over at Giles apartment, Willow, Tara, Xander, Spike, Anya, Dawn, Cordelia, Gunn, Wesley, and Giles are sitting around his living area. "So then.. Leslie said.." the Key rambled. "Niblet! That's enough!" the Chipped Vampire was on edge. Former May Queen began laughing, "Aww, poor Spike. Can handle killing people, but when it comes to teenage drama stories, you get scared?" "Hush woman. That's not it." Glaring at Spike, Gunn shot, "Ahem?" "I mean, Cordelia, that's not the case." He gets up and walks into the kitchen grumbling. Willow's girlfriend, Tara, asks, "So..is there any new evil..abrewing?" The watcher, Giles, responds "Buffy did call last night.. she's late though." Willow, smirking, "Maybe her and Angel got tied up with.." The door opens. Buffy, Angel and Faith walks in. Only Xander can see them. Xander yells, "Faith!?!" The redhead responds, "Well, that's one interesting fantasy..but.." Xander shakes his head pointing at the door, "No..!!! Faith!" The gang turns to the door. Giles drops his glass. Wesley jumps backwards, in attempts to grab a weapon. Cordelia trys hiding behind Gunn. The hot rouge slayer casually says, "Hey guys. Miss me?" Giles inquires, "How?" Anya wants to know, "Isn't that..the slayer who went psycho?" Tara seconds the ex-demons question. Willow begins chanting something, but Tara grabs her hand, distracting her. "Well, aren't we quick with the good responce?" the blonde slayer asks. "Faith. What in the hell are you doing out of jail. And in Sunnydale?" her former watcher questions. "Wolfram and Hart bailed me out to save their asses, then I took free leave from there. Figured little SD could use some help." she answers "You're on our team?" Xander states, to clear things up. Winking at him, "Mm hmm." Anya asks "Is..fluke? It's a fluke. Tie her up!" Faith informs them to "Check out the girl with the bondage problem." Anya turns to Xander. Gunn finally stepping in, "So..who the hell is she?" Cordelia lets him know that "She's crazy. She's killed more people than I can count. She tried killing me and Wes last year. And the year before that." Buffy, mocking Cordelia, "And she's different now." Cordelia, going in ice queen mode, "And now's she's brainwashed our other slayer. I'd say we're doomed." Buffy, in all efforts to get the group to listen, "Listen -- Faith saved us this morning." The former May Queen was the first to step up and ask, "From?" "Riley," was all Angel said. "Okay, a relationship save from the crazy slayer. Let's welcome her into our house and home!" Xander went on ranting, very upset that they were allowing Faith within an one-thousand mile radius of the Scooby Gang. Angel was very quick to reprimand him, though, "Xander, damnit, shut up. Listen, Riley came back this morning. Attacked. I couldn't figure out how." "Everyone's okay now though?" Giles asked, trying to calm the situation, which at that point looked to be impossible. "Yes," Angel replied, "But, something wasn't right. He was able to put me down, and had Buffy down with a knife to her throat." "I always thought he was a safe, sane one.." Willow quirked. "No such thing as far as humans go." Buffy snidely remarked. Angel cutting in between the two's private conversation, "Anyway, Faith saved us. But, his blood, wasn't right. There was something in it." Anya, "You-" Tara, was in such disbelief, "Ate him?!" "No," Angel began defensively, "I smelt the wound. It was hyped up with something mystical." "Which means," Buffy finished for him, "he wasn't playing it safe, and could have been not exactly pure-as- snow human." "Where is he now?" Wesley finally piped in after being in such disbelief about his rouge Slayer being back and on their team again. Buffy began, "Still laying in my floor, I was going to ask" and she turns to look at Spike, "Spike?" Spike hearing his name, walks back in. "What do you want Slayer?" "Body. My dorm. I'm not dealing with it. Free for all." "Hmm...asking me to clean it up?" "Thanks!" She answers cheerfully. "Damn slay-" He starts, and then he sees Faith you are?" "Faith. We've met." "Oh Really? When?" "Bronze. ::I could ride you at a gallop until your legs buckled and your eyes rolled up. I've got muscles you've never even dreamed of. I could squeeze you until you popped like warm champagne, and you'd beg me to hurt you just a little bit more.:: Yeah, that was me in our good girl's body" "That's" he starts, "you? Bloody Hell I hate Sunnydale." "In my flesh." "What does it take to get there?" Spike asks suggestively. Xander raises his hand, "Not much" With this, Anya smacks him. Spike asks the bint, "And you'd know how?" He simply replies "Amazing what you pick up on the streets." 


	3. Pretty Girl

Author: Calypso122 Title: Deep Inside of You Rating: PG-13/R (Language and some...smut) Summary: Another Challenge Fic. Challenge below.  
  
Part Three: Pretty Girl Faith shows up in her famous leather pants and leather tied up shirt getup. The scoobies are also there with the exception of Angel and Spike, who are off cleaning Riley out of the carpet. Kaylee arrives too, giving Faith a run for hers with the outfit. She's wearing a black skirt, and a little red top. Sugarcult is the band playing tonight. They start playing "Pretty girl" when Kaylee goes out to dance. She spots Faith, and sense a bit of Slayer in her. This confuses her, since she was so sure that the blonde girl was a slayer. Faith begins doing a somewhat slow seductive dance. Kaylee dances farther away, incase Faith is better at sensing vampires than the other one. And that's what you get for falling again, you can never get him out of your head. It's the way, that he makes you feel, it's the way that he kisses you, it's the way that he makes you fall in love...Pretty girl....Pretty girl...Pretty girl is suffering while he confesses everything, pretty soon she'll figure out, you can never get him out of your head. It's the way that makes you cry. It's the way, that he's in your mind, it's the way that he makes you fall in love..Turn your ugly face..Are you so surprised to see me..Yeah I was your little childhood playground toy..And if I remember..Yeah if I do remember rightly..I said the tables would be turned around boy..Who's getting scared now...Tell me, tell me how does it feel...It feels so good from where I'm standing..The only times in my life...The sun was meant to shine for me...You made it pour down, pour down with tears of rainDug my pride with a knife...Encaged by your obsession with me...Time for some mental torture and screams of justified pain..So ya gonna chase me now boy..Yeah ya gonna corner me now boy...You think ya gonna threaten me now boy..Somehow I don't think so..Yeah ya gonna stamp me down now boy..Yeah ya gonna crush me down now boy...You think ya gonna threaten me now boy..Somehow I don't think soWho's getting scared now, tell me....Tell me how does it feel...It feels so good from where I'm standingWith that, Kaylee gives Faith one last kiss and runs. Faith is left standing in the rain, shocked and confused. Buffy and Angel leave the Bronze, and see Faith just standing in the rain. "Faith," the blonde slayer asks concerned. "Well," asked the souled vampire, all about business. "Vampire. Check." "Oh. Dust her," asks the other Slayer, now in business mode. "Are you okay," asked the vampire, taking his girlfriend's concerned role. "No and yes. She said something" Buffy gives her a blank stare, as if to continue, that they didn't have all night. "This isn't over. You'll be coming back for more. I'm deep inside of you now." "So she was good then," the blonde asked. "God, she was. different," Faith reeled. 


	4. Can you take this?

Author: Calypso122 Title: Deep Inside of You Rating: PG-13/R (Language and some...smut) Summary: Another Challenge Fic. Challenge below.  
  
Part Four: Can you take this? Spike is sitting outside of his crypt. Kaylee sees him and walks up to him, deciding she's not had enough fun in one night. She smirks to herself when she realizes he's talking to himself. "Damn. All these little people. All getting some. Even the grand ol' poof is getting it with the bloody slayer. But not me. Maybe I could call up the new girl. The," he rants. "I'll fuck you if you want," she says sweetly. Spike looks up. Checks out the girl and nods. "That'd be nice," he says interested. "Yeah. Maybe later," she says walking towards him. "Or now. If you want," he says raising his eyebrows. "Yeah. If you want," she says slow and breathy. Spike jumps up, and starts kissing Kaylee. He thinks she tastes funny, and a bit cold. When he goes to pull back, she stops kissing him, and tilts his head. She bites into his neck. "What the hell," she asks to no one, but very pissed off. "Bitch! You bit me," he exclaims, as if she didn't notice. "Get over it! You're already a vampire!" "And you aren't," he asks. "Your point, she asks glancing down and laughs, "Would be right about there." "Caught your eye did it," Spike asks, interested again. "Not much of it," she replies becoming uninterested. "Hrmph," he sighs. "So, what? We going to talk or are we going to toy around," she asks. "You're evil," he asks. "And you're," she starts. "Bloody damn right." Spike leans forward and starts kissing her again. She laughs and begins nibbling on his lip. He in turn, goes down to her neck and bites. She pulls back. "No," she says stopping him. "Ugh. Bloody hell woman. What now?" "I need to appear human. Having bite marks in my neck? Not going to help my case, besides, that damned slayer already put a cross to me after a roll around." "You bitch," he plainly states. Kaylee smacks him and he goes slamming into his crypt. "You'd like me on all fours wouldn't you," she begins again. "What the hell? You've got all this strength," he says, ignoring her remark. "And all this aggression," she continues. "And no one to take it out on," he too continues. Kaylee walks over and straddles him. They begin kissing again. Spike licks up all the blood from where he bit earlier. Spike goes to unzip his pants, but Kaylee stops him. Spike sighs, "I'm sorry, is there a codeword? Do I need to ask for your permission to unzip?" Kaylee gets up smiling, "I changed my mind. And for you, unfortunately, I don't fuck losers." She rolls her hips one more time and gets up and walks off. Spike just stares on, confused as hell. He gets up, and goes into his crypt. "Bloody hell. The women of Sunnydale," he says, finishing his speech to himself. Back in Buffy's dorm, Buffy and Angel are talking as Buffy's falling asleep. "So, new vampire hot shot," her lover says. "Just another day in Sunnyhell." "Mm hmm." "She seemed to have Faith whipped," the blonde said dozing off. "That she did," he said to his sleeping slayer. Hours later the phone rang. Angel answers quickly, not wanting to wake his Slayer. "Hello?" "Bloody hell. I thought I called the Slayer's," the bleached blonde vamp on the other line replied. "You did. What do you want Spike?" "To warn you and your girlfriend a new vampire is in town. She's a real bitch." "Hm. What'd you see her do?" "Offer a physical ride then blow me off" This thoroughly amused Angel. "You're not the only one." "She got you too? And here I always pegged you to the One-Slayer-Guy. Good show mate!" "No, Faith. Anyway, be careful, we're not sure what she's out for." "Looked like she was out for a good ride." "So why'd she go to you?" "Go to hell Angelus." "Been there." Angel hangs up the phone. He leans over and kisses Buffy, waking her up. "Hmm? Who was that," his blonde asks, half way awake from the phone call anyway. "Spike. Had a run in with our girl." "Great." "Don't worry love." "Not when I'm with you." Angel kisses her. She kisses him back. 


	5. Who's next?

Author: Calypso122 Title: Deep Inside of You Rating: PG-13/R (Language and some...smut) Summary: Another Challenge Fic. Challenge below.  
  
Part Five: Who's next?  
  
Xander's walking around the mall. He's upset over a recent fight with Anya. Kaylee, now wearing a more normal baby blue turtle neck and khakis walk up to him, after noticing he's a friend that was at the Bronze with the Slayer. She walks up to him, attempting to be a normal girl. "Hey," she says with a sweet southern drawl. "Uh, hey," he says, not really paying attention. "Sorry, I don't mean to bother you. You looked upset," she adds, sounding concerned. "Yeah, I guess I am," he replies sighing. "Want to tell me what's wrong," she coaxes. "You're not a wish demon are you," he says, suddenly alert. "A demon? You think they're real," she jokes. "Heh. Right," realizing she's just a normal girl. "So, you're upset. And I'm a good listener. And I've got free time. Dinner," she asks. "Mall food's the best, he jokes back. They head to the food court. After ordering meals and sitting, Xander begins to talk. " ...so she's still complaining about recent changes in her life," he finishes his story. "Wow. She sounds crazy. And a bit demanding," the vampire puts in her opinion. "She's very demanding, but, lovable," Xander smiles. "You love her," Kaylee questions. "Yeah, I think I do," Xander replies. "Until death do you part," Kaylee continues to question. "I'd say so," he nods. "That's sweet," she says smiling, already getting evil plans. "So, what about you? Anyone special in your life," he asks, after spending half an hour whining about Anya. "Right now, there's you," she says with a flirty tone. "What," he asks confused. "You," she begins, "Person across from me," she finishes pointing. "Oh," he manages to choke out. "Let's go," she points to the elevators, "that way." Xander squeaks out, "Uh. Okay." They head towards the elevators after throwing away their food. After entering the elevator, Kaylee pulls the emergency stop. Xander looks confused. "Trust me," she asks. "You're not..by any chance related to Faith are you," he wants to know. "Faith," she asks confused. "Girl, brown hair. Famous for her one night stands and sla-," he stops. "Sla," she asks, and smiles now knowing her former slay toy's name. "Nothing," he replies. "I like you," she starts. "I like me too," he says nervously. Kaylee shoves him against the wall and starts kissing him. She pulls back to remove her sweater, revealing a black tanktop. She moves back on to him. She continues kissing and licking up and down his neck, which makes him tense up. "Don't worry babe, I don't bite," she assures him. She moves in to kiss him again, and he pushes her back. "Anya. I can't. Anya," he says. "You don't want me on ya," she asks upset. "I do..but there's..Anya," he manages to get out. "I gotcha, the girlfriend," she says. She smiles, pulls the break off, gets off the elevator, leaving him her sweater, and him upset and confused.  
  
A/N:: Chapter Six is ready, but I've got a friend writing my smutty part. So, until then my dearies.. R/R if you'd like. 


End file.
